xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Barda(Justice League Action)
Real Identity: '''Big Barda '''Affiliations: Justice League Appearances: Under a Red Sun Powers/Skills: Enhanced Strength, Unarmed Combat, and Armed Combat Voiced By: Laura Post Big Barda was raised on the planet Apokolips and molded into a fierce warrior. A common practice was for all to vy to see who could down the most enemies. Ultimately, Barda turned to the side of good and fought the forces of Apokolips. At some point, Barda encountered Space Cabbie. She agreed to take a photo with him for his collection. She traced a squadron of Parademons' energy signature after they were deployed to Earth. Batman and Superman were aided by Barda. After Barda asked, Batman denied they kept count of how many enemies each combatant took down. Superman announced he took out 59 Parademons. They began to speculate who came with the Parademons but Barda reiterated Darkseid's inner circle was numerous. The perpetrator Steppenwolf made his presence known and shot at Superman. He quickly opened a Boom Tube and tackled Superman through. Batman and Barda boomed to Apokolips. Barda believed Steppenwolf's compilation of starscape maps would clue them in one which planet he chose to fight Superman on. They made their way to Darkseid's citadel. A Demon Dog detected them and charged. Instead of letting Barda fight it, Batman activated sonic emitter on the left side of his belt. The dog rolled over and heeled. Batman leaned in and said, "Boo." The Demon Dog ran off. Batman declared that was one for him and fired his grapple gun. Barda was not amused. They were near Steppenwolf's war room but Batman told Barda to wait. A patrol of two Parademons rounded the corner. They took out one each. As they looked through the maps, they were greeted by Virman Vunderbar, another of Darkseid's inner circle. Batman threw out his Batarang before Barda could inform him how short Virman was. Barda attacked but was repelled by Virman's Kinetic Force Shield. Batman quickly figured out Virman's shield was designed to repel kinetic force and advised Barda to use steady pressure. She gently placed her Mega Rod on the side of the shield and launched Virman into an alley then barricaded it with debris and placed a giant stone face of Darkseid on Virman. Batman asked again where Steppenwolf was. Virman caved in. Virman gave up and promised to tell them everything as long they didn't let him squish. Barda refused to let Batman take the point and cited she did the heavy lifting. They boomed to the planet but Superman already defeated Steppenwolf. Barda took custody of Steppenwolf and informed she was tied with Batman 2 to 2. Superman revealed he got 3. Barda was amazed Superman spent half a day under a red sun and still beat them both. Screenshots 37-1481589934.PNG JLA EP Under a Red Sun09169.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun09145.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08953.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08929.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08833.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08809.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08713.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08665.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08641.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08617.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08593.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08521.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08425.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08401.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08329.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08305.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08281.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08257.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08233.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08185.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun08161.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun06193.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun06073.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun06049.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun06025.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun05905.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun05881.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun05833.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun05809.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun05785.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun05617.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun05593.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun05569.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun05545.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun05521.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun01945.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun01825.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun01753.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun01729.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun01705.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun01465.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun01033.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun01009.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun00985.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun00961.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun00937.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun00865.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun00841.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun00697.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun13729.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun13705.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun13633.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun13609.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun13585.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun13561.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun13345.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun13321.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun13177.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun13153.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun10705.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun10681.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun10657.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun10417.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun10393.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun10153.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun09985.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun09937.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun09913.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun09889.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun09865.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun09841.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun09553.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun09529.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun09361.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun09337.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun09265.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun09217.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun09193.png JLA EP Under a Red Sun00673.png Justice League Action Women (591).png Justice League Action Women (592).png Justice League Action Women (593).png Justice League Action Women (594).png Justice League Action Women (595).png Justice League Action Women (596).png Justice League Action Women (597).png Justice League Action Women (598).png Justice League Action Women (601).png Justice League Action Women (602).png Justice League Action Women (603).png Justice League Action Women (604).png Justice League Action Women (605).png Justice League Action Women (606).png Justice League Action Women (607).png Justice League Action Women (608).png Justice League Action Women (609).png Justice League Action Women (610).png Justice League Action Women (611).png Justice League Action Women (612).png Justice League Action Women (613).png Justice League Action Women (614).png Justice League Action Women (615).png Justice League Action Women (616).png Justice League Action Women (619).png Justice League Action Women (621).png Justice League Action Women (622).png Justice League Action Women (623).png Justice League Action Women (624).png Justice League Action Women (625).png Justice League Action Women (626).png Justice League Action Women (627).png Justice League Action Women (631).png Justice League Action Women (632).png Justice League Action Women (633).png Justice League Action Women (634).png Justice League Action Women (635).png Justice League Action Women (636).png Justice League Action Women (637).png Justice League Action Women (638).png Justice League Action Women (639).png Justice League Action Women (640).png Justice League Action Women (645).png Justice League Action Women (646).png Justice League Action Women (647).png Justice League Action Women (648).png Justice League Action Women (649).png Justice League Action Women (650).png Justice League Action Women (651).png Justice League Action Women (652).png Justice League Action Women (653).png Justice League Action Women (654).png Justice League Action Women (655).png Justice League Action Women (656).png Justice League Action Women (657).png Justice League Action Women (658).png Justice League Action Women (659).png Justice League Action Women (660).png Justice League Action Women (661).png Justice League Action Women (662).png Justice League Action Women (663).png Justice League Action Women (664).png Justice League Action Women (665).png Justice League Action Women (666).png Justice League Action Women (667).png Justice League Action Women (668).png Justice League Action Women (669).png Justice League Action Women (670).png Justice League Action Women (671).png Justice League Action Women (672).png Justice League Action Women (673).png Justice League Action Women (674).png Justice League Action Women (675).png Justice League Action Women (676).png Category:Aliens Category:New God Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Justice League Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Armor Users Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Apokolips Category:Military Category:Super Hero Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:C Class Category:Warrior Category:DC Universe